1. Field
Methods, apparatuses, and computer readable mediums consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a system for processing an image, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for processing an image which can efficiently manage an image by using a face area and a blur area detected in the image.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the spread of apparatuses for processing an image, such as a digital camera, a camcorder, and a mobile phone with a camera function, the number of pictures taken by such apparatuses have increased exponentially.
Also, it is difficult for a user to manage such a great number of pictures without using a tool such as a photograph management program or a preview tool.
Related art tools, such as a picture management program and a preview tool, help the user to organize pictures by using information about shooting time, tag, location, color, event, etc.
The related art tools need to ferret out undesirable pictures and show the undesirable pictures to the user so that the user can remove the undesirable pictures, or need to exclude undesirable pictures taken during a slide show.